


50 Points From Hufflepuff

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: The day was going well until divination; just what did Cedric do to deserve 50 points from Hufflepuff.
Kudos: 2





	50 Points From Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Harry Potter franchise (I wish I did!) or anything to do with the books/films. I have no money so don't sue me! There will be no updates. Yes I know I may get a bashing from Twilight fans but I just couldn't get this out of my head so had to write it – it was originally posted on a different fan fiction site but I have deleted from there to move it to this site as this site is better .

Cedric Diggory was having a pretty good day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had a great breakfast, quiddich training had gone amazingly well, he felt at Hufflepuff stood a chance this year at winning the house cup and his potion had turned out perfect in potions class so he really had no warning that is day was going to go downhill rapidly and that in his Divination class and he would end up losing his house 50 points.

He had sunk into his usual spot in one of the armchairs and was about to take a sip of the tea she provided when Professor Trelawney announced that today's topic was dream analysis not reading tea leaves. He actually groaned put the cup down and buried is face in his hands at that news; it wasn't that he had not dreamed the night before; he had in fact had one of the most lucid dreams he had ever had. It was however a shame as his dream was a silly one and he really didn't want to admit to it in class as it was a bit embarrassing and he had no idea how to interpret it.

"As some people have difficulty remembering their dreams" Professor went on unaware of Cedric's discomfort "I took the liberty of giving everyone in the class a potion yesterday in their tea that would make their dreams far more lucid so that every detail would be remembered."  
Various voices murmured at this agreeing that they could all remember last night's dreams.

"This analysis is also important as it will be graded so the tea you have in front of you at the moment has some veritaserum in it just so you are not tempted to make up your dream to ensure a good mark. As the use of veritaserum can only be used with consent you will all need to sign a waiver before taking it. I will also be casting a spell to ensure that no one can abuse the veritaserum and that the only answers you give will be about the dream – so no attempts at getting your classmates to admit to anything silly. You can of course refuse to take the serum however it will mean that your paper will be graded lower as the only way we could be sure you were in fact telling the truth would be for Professor Snape to use legilimency on you. You will write down your dream then your analysis of it; in the second half of the class we will read the dreams and do a class discussion to determine if your analysis was correct. This could earn you extra marks if you can pick up things about the dream that the dreamer failed to spot so concentrate" With that Professor Trelawney waved her wand and waivers landed in front of each student.

Most signed theirs quickly however Cedric stared at his tea and the waiver with a look of disgust for a moment before picking up a quill signing then downing he tea in one go. Out of habit he glanced in the cup at the tealeaves left behind and noticed that for once he had an easy to read pattern which would have earned him a great grade if only they were still doing tea leaves. With a deep breath he started to write down his dream and his analysis. He actually managed to do quite well he thought given the nature of his dream however when Professor Trelawney called time and the quills in front of them vanished he gazed at his paper and gave a sigh.

"So who shall go first" Professor Trelawney said "who's mind shall we delve into who's future will be presented to us using these most personal of clues? I shall also be giving house points for good answers so remember to speak up. Cedric how about you starting us off? Come on boy up, up, up! Tell us what you dreamed of"  
Cedric blushed as he stumbled to his feet with the whole class watching him. "I um, um, dreamed that I was a Vampire…."

"Ahhhh, a classic dream, so class what does this mean?" Professor Trelawney interrupted him.  
Hands shot up and Trelawney waved her hand at a Hufflepuff girl who was practically jumping up and down in her seat "Vampires are creatures of death that survive by drinking people's blood. Our blood represents passion and life force. A vampire in your dreams represents something that has the potential to drain you of your vibrancy and energy. So he could be about to become ill and exhausted?"

"Correct" Professor Trelawney confirmed "One point to Hufflepuff" she then turned to Cedric "continue dear boy"

"Umm, I didn't drink blood Miss I only drank animal blood." He continued

Trelawney wrinkled her nose at this information "OK class can anyone interpret this bit of information?"

Only two people raised their hands this time and Professor Trelawney chose the Ravenclaw boy of the two "Um could it mean that he feels that there is a drain on nature or the rest of the world rather than people? So it's an environmental disaster that he is going to be involved in? "

"Yes that is possible" Professor Trelawney said nodding "With the Vampires love of the dark and their inability to go out in the daylight or face destruction it is possible that the environmental issue could be something that would suck the lightness out of the world, taking natures very innocence. Two points for Ravenclaw"

Cedric hung his head "Miss I wasn't drawn to the dark because it could destroy me, if I went out in the light it made me sparkle. I didn't want to sparkle as I was afraid I would scare the girl I was dating and I couldn't tell her I was a Vampire even though Bella, that was her name, was best friend with an animagus who thinks he is a werewolf." He rushed through his dream as quickly as he could

"The name Bella is probably in your mind because of Bellatrix Le Strange escaping and the werewolf matter would be from the incident a few years ago in this school. But sparkling, Diggory; everyone knows that vampires don't sparkle!" Trelawney took the paper and read through it quickly muttering "Rain, America, native Americans who are animagus, 100 year old vegetarian Vampires who sparkle and attend school this is obviously made up!"

She looked at Cedric who was standing there staring at is feet. "Mr. Diggory I have no idea how you managed to negate the veritaserum but you obviously either thought it would be funny to create this drivel or you had a sexual dream and just wanted to hide the fact. Whichever it was you will be writing your actual dream in detention where Professor Snape will be ensuring that you tell the truth. Sit down Mr. Diggory, 50 points from Hufflepuff!"


End file.
